Jiralhanae War Chieftain
Looking for the rank Brute Chieftain or Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, the rulers of the Jiralhanae? 'War Chieftains'http://www.spawn.com/toys/product.aspx?product=3652 are one of the highest Jiralhanae rank that seem higher than a regular Chieftain. The rank is featured in Halo 3, with War Chieftains playing a significant role in the Covenant's occupation of Earth and defense on the Ark. It is observed that most War Chieftains carry powerful ranged weapons, rather than Gravity Hammers. Although in Halo 3: ODST, War Chieftains can wield Hammers, making them some of the most powerful units in the game, due to having increased armor resistance (More then regulars), and a Gravity Hammer. Role War Chieftains seem to be higher in rank than regular ChieftainsHalo: Contact Harvest, page 245 and are responsible for commanding much larger packs than even a Chieftain. Despite being higher in rank than normal Chieftains, War Chieftains are more often seen guarding a small outpost. They are also common commanders of Scarab tanks, and always select a crew of only Brutes,Halo 3, The Covenant rather than being warlords of the packs. War Chieftains are believed to be the equivalent of a Sangheili Zealot. War Chieftains should not be confused with the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, though the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae likely also holds the rank of War Chieftain. The Chieftain of the Jiralhanae is the leader of the entire Brute race, or at least, every one in service of the Covenant. Appearance Instead of the lucid red-clad armor of a Chieftain, a War Chieftain wears a similar suit in golden bronze, with equally powerful shields. Their head crests are also more ornate, with a large forehead spike featuring a split "V" shape with jagged spikes lining the edges and a smaller "V" further forward on the helmet. This makes the War Chieftains more recognizable in battle, and intimidates enemies, so they know who they are facing. Tactics War Chieftains usually carry Plasma Cannons or Fuel Rod Guns into battle and Spikers as sidearms, striking their enemies from afar while their subordinates close and engage. This gives them considerable ability to suppress their enemies, allowing their own forces to move freely. In close, they will often deploy a Power Drain to eliminate the player's shields or throw a Flare to blind their opponents, and can use their weapons to devastating effect. War Chieftains are the only NPC in Halo 3 (also the Arbiter in Halo 3 single player) that can melee while still holding a Plasma Cannon without dropping it. There also have been some instances where the Chieftain goes berserk in which it can leap great distances and kill an enemy with a single blow. It is advised that the player use long-range weapons against a War Chieftain, such as the Battle Rifle or Sniper Rifle, using cover effectively and firing highly accurate shots to knock their helmet off. If you manage to get up close to a chieftain, meleeing it will prevent it from firing long enough for you to kill it with melee attacks. It's also possible to kill one quickly by meleeing it, stunning it momentarily, and then circling for an assassination. Incendiary Grenades, along with sticking Plasma Grenades or Spike Grenades if you are close enough, are a good way to kill a War Chieftain, although on Legendary the Incendiary Grenade and Spike Grenade is not a guaranteed one hit kill, especially as their armor prevents the Spike and Plasma grenades from sticking. However, if you follow up with a headshot using an accurate weapon or a quick melee, that will usually take them down. Trivia *In Halo 3, War Chieftans are known to go berserk when a Power Drain is next to them. Play with one long enough and it will turn right back to normal. *It is believed that in Contact Harvest, Maccabeus, and later Tartarus, wore this armor. It signified a higher rank than the red and black armor of a regular Chieftain in Halo 3, which Tartarus wore prior to killing Maccabeus and becoming the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. It's also possible that Tartarus's red armor was the Halo Wars variant. *In the Halo 3 Legendary Campaign with the Mythic Skull (sometimes without it) on, War Chieftains can survive a direct hit from a Spartan Laser. *In the Halo 3 Official Guide, it shows a War Chieftain holding a Gravity Hammer, though they never actually use one in the game. *War Chieftains will never enter a vehicle, except on the Storm when it is a glitch to get them to wield a spiker instead of it's Plasma Cannon. *They will never shoot up close with a Fuel Rod Gun to avoid splash damage, so it is useful to use a Gravity Hammer or an Energy Sword against them, but try avoiding staying close for long, because it probably won't be a one hit kill and he might melee you. *If you run one over with a Ghost on the level The Storm, it might drop his plasma cannon and pull out a Spiker. *They will melee you with their turret instead of dropping it. *They can survive a hit from a Gravity Hammer on all difficulties except on easy. *It takes at least three head shots to kill one, even on easy. *Sometimes on The Covenant the one guarding the inside of the 3rd tower will use both a flare and power drain. *If you throw a spike grenade under one in the right spot, the grenade will kill it immediately. *An action figure of this has been released. *In the video Et Tu Brute?, A War Chieftain is seen with a Halo 2 portable plasma cannon, this is probably because the Halo 3 plasma cannon had not been developed yet. *When playing Firefight in Halo 3: ODST on the map Rally Point, War Chieftains can be seen wielding Gravity Hammers. Gallery Image:Doisac.jpg|A War Chieftain in the Beastarum. Image:20701459-Full.jpg|A War Chieftain overseeing a small encampment. Image:1216011427 War Chieftain.jpg|A War Chieftain with a Plasma Cannon. Image:1217439082 Brute Chieftain.jpg|A War Chieftain shooting his Plasma Cannon. Image:1223827277 Chieftain.jpg|A War Chieftain bleeding. Image:Shotgunowned!.jpg|A War Chieftain being killed by the Master Chief. File:2 Chieftains.jpg|A War Chieften standing near a Brute Chieftain. Image:96764571-Full.jpg|A War Chieftain armed with a Gravity Hammer. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Brutes Category:Ranks